A way to fall down (English version)
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. James was in the wrong place at the wrong time ... or maybe not? Pyramid HeadXJames.


**Well, this is my first fanfic in English! Please keep in mind that English is not my native language, I did my best to translate this. If you know how to translate Spanish into English, I'm open to suggestions to improve my writing!**

* * *

That thing was looking at him and he looked at that thing back.

James wondered if this 'thing' with a red helmet in a pyramid form would be a person disguised in a extravagant way. It was the closest thing to a man who has ever seen since he entered the Wood Side Apartments. However, the radio was roared with that shrill sound when a monster was near to him, so James decided to slowly move away from the bars and go to find the owner of the scream he just hear one moment ago.

How awful. A dead man and an obese guy throwing up in the toilet, that was not something he wanted to keep seeing. He left the room and headed for another, in which a sexual show hit his green eyes.

In the kitchen was one of those monsters with two pairs of legs and woman torso, open in pair; the man-thing with red helmet was holding the upper legs while penetrating the junction of the bottom. The female mannequin seemed to writhe in pain and anguish while the thing penetrates her and pulled out with increasing force.

James quickly hide in the closet, trying to not be seen, didn't know what else he could do about the situation, he could only watch with a uneasily feeling through the closet.

This is rape! But ... those spasms don't seemed because of a sort of discomfort. The 'female' monster moved both hips at the same time of his attacker, it's obvious that 'she' was enjoying that too. The blond man shook his head. What the hell was he thinking! That was so wrong. That is a vile act against her and mankind! Well, the victim wasn't exactly human, after all...

Soon the red-helmet-thing exhaled a growl that James interpreted as gasps of pleasure. And then he couldn't take it anymore. Pants opened and allowed to show his erection and started to massage it with the rhythm of the thrusts, pressing his lips to be quiet.

The green-eyed man was ashamed, really ashamed of what he was doing. He was masturbating watching live snuff porn! (the dummy had begun to bleed and fought with less and less strength).

And then happened what had to happen.

The thing with the red helmet gave a last growl and the mannequin stopped moving. James ended on the floor while his hand was trickling some white liquid.

It seemed that everything was over when the pyramid thing left the female monster and went to the door, perhaps looking for more dummies to violate, but suddenly stopped, cocking his helmet / head from side to side, noting that something was out of place in the room. The blond man noticed with horror that the head of the pyramid was heading the closet where he was hiding and hurriedly tried to put it back his member on his pants, but was in vain. The closet opened and his 'buddy' was exposed to the imposing monster, who his own enormous sexual organ was also out.

The blond couldn't help but put the view on the erect penis, it was easily 20 cm or more. Now he feels more depraved than ever to be thinking in 'that' instead of worrying about the huge butcher knife that the other carrying with ease.

The monster, without warning, reached out and pulled the blond hair to put James' knees to the ground, facing his cock. James smelled the stench of death and fresh blood coming from him, so he tried to get away as he could, assuming what the monster wanted from him. However the Pyramid Head, watching the blond man had no clear intention to cooperate, stuck a finger in his mouth and forced it to open it, then he placed his penis there.

The green-eyed had an attack of retching for having all that thing in his mounth, in addition the disgusting flavor and dislocated jaw, but could not get it out, the monster was clutching to his head, rubbing his throat, and moving at first with a slow pace that little by little was more quickly.

After a while in that position, James began to take pleasure in his first fellatio on a man-or whatever it was that thing-so much that his own penis started to become erect again. The red helmet noted his erection, so he pulled out his member of the mouth and caused a vacuum sound, then forced James to stand in a position on all fours on the floor. He lowered the already open pants and yanked it, after plunged one of his thick fingers into James' anus.

James screamed from pain and surprise. The feeling that he were poking around inside it was really weird, but gradually began to feel a slight of an indescribable pleasure, though still accompanied by a piercing pain. When the helmet thing believed the prey was more than willing to be penetrated, he wasted no time and exchanged his finger for his already lubricated penis by James' saliva.

\- No ... Please ... no ... - begged the blond, frightened by the size of that cock, struggling and trying to stand, but his captor was deaf and continued.

James threw desperate cries because of the pain to have that inside, the Pyramid Head was tearing his entrails. The blond felt as he have inside a huge trunk with splinters, and felt his own blood trickles down of his legs. There was so much pain that he thought he was ready to faint at any moment ... but then the pleasure returned, that damn pleasure was awakening his baser instincts!

His legs and arms were shaking, but still remained in that position because of the huge, throbbing pleasure that that phallus was providing to him, which intensified when the red helmet squeezed her buttocks with one hand while, with the other, took James' penis and began to jerking off at the frenetic pace of thrusting, his virgin anus was widened thanks to the stimulating; in addition the vulgar sounds that echoed through the room, causing James came a second time, but the Pyramid Head was still inside him, now claiming his own pleasure that was not sated until several minutes later, filling his anal cavity with sperm. The green-eyed eventually came a third time.

After the penis was out of him, James felt a terrible emptiness, he was already used to the feeling. It found that the monster had a exorbitant load because the floor was stained with white and red(blood) liquid.

James stood there, lying on the floor and breathing hard, as he waited for him and the Pyramid Head get some energy back for the next round.

* * *

 **Suggestions, complaints, questions, threats, spam; please reviews!**


End file.
